legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba/Relationships
The relationships of Simba. Family Mufasa Simba had a strong bond with his father Mufasa when he was a cub and looked up to his father in every way. However, when Scar murdered Mufasa it broke his heart and soon ran away in fear, thinking that it was his fault. When Simba was an adult, it was his father's spiritual guidance that eventually convinced Simba years later to reclaim the throne from Scar. Sarabi Simba's mother, as well as the queen of Pride Rock and the mate of Mufasa, Sarabi and Simba have a loving mother-son relationship. She was proud of her son, and like Mufasa, tried to teach him proper conduct and groomed him for his future as the king. She was also protective of him, ensuring that Simba didn't run off to where he could get himself into trouble. When Scar claimed that Simba died alongside Mufasa in the wildebeest stampede, she was heartbroken. Years later, when Simba arrived to save his home, he watched in horror as Scar berated his mother. When Scar struck her down in a fit of rage, Simba immediately came to her defense and comforted her. After assuming him to be Mufasa at first, she was in disbelief to see her son alive, but very elated. After Scar was forced to confess that he killed Mufasa, Sarabi fought by Simba's side and they managed to save their home and avenge her murdered mate. She watched proudly as Simba assumed his throne as intended. Scar When Simba was a cub, he loved his uncle greatly, unknown to him how much Scar hated him. Simba later ran away after his father was killed and Scar took over the Pride Lands. Some years later, when he had fully matured, Simba returned to Pride Rock and engaged in a ferocious battle to reclaim his throne. Simba won the fight, though he always remembered what his uncle had put him through, warning his son about him. Now that he has returned, Simba is as determined as his son to defeat him once and for all. Nala At first, Simba and Nala started out as friends when they were cubs.When they reached adulthood, Nala convinced Simba to return to the Pride Lands and helped him defeat Scar. They went on to have three cubs, Kiara, Nguruma and Kion. Nala supports Simba in his decisions and stands by his side, showing her devotion and love. Kion Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. Simba becomes annoyed with Kion when he and Bunga unintentionally disrupt his lecture with Kiara and ends up having to separate his two children when they argue. When Rafiki declares that Kion is ready to lead the Lion Guard, Simba is at first worried about this, thinking that due to Kion being a cub, he is not ready to handle the responsibility. But changes his mind when Nala encourages him to listen to Rafiki. After seeing that Kion has chosen Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono to be part of The Lion Guard, Simba was not pleased. He tells his son that the Lion Guard has always been made up of lions and scolds Kion for treating his role of leader as a game and tells him to take his responsibilities seriously like Kiara does with hers. However in truth, Kion did take his duties as the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously. However after Kion and the Lion Guard save Kiara from a gazelle stampede and chase away Janja and his clan. Simba realizes that Kion was wise enough to have chosen his friends to be in the Guard and expresses pride in his son and accepts the new Lion Guard. Ever since then, Simba has helped Kion defend the Pride Lands on a few occasions, as seen when he helped Kion defeat Reirei and her jackal family during the Kupatana celebration and, he even become leader of the guard temporarily while Kion was away with Nala and Kiara on Udugu. Nguruma Simba and Nguruma have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Nguruma loves his father immensely. Like with Kiara, Simba is overprotective of Nguruma because of his blindness. Kiara Simba and his daughter, Kiara have a loving father-daughter relationship. Simba, like any father, tries his best to protect Kiara, but the headstrong lioness, like any daughter, doesn't always heed his orders, shown to stray from the path that her father marked for her and even entering the Outlands even after Simba warning her about it. When Kiara met the Outsider Kovu, son of Simba's hated enemy Zira, he immediately disapproved of their friendship and became overprotective of Kiara. When Kiara is an adolescent, Simba had promised to let her go on her first hunt alone. However, he secretly sent Pumbaa and Timon to watch her like he did when she was a cub. Kiara discovered this and becomes furious with her father, and ran off to the outskirts of the Pride Lands. Angered and worried, Simba forbids her to go on anymore hunts when Kiara nearly died in a brush fire set by Vitani and Nuka, Kovu's siblings. When Kovu returned, he kept a close eye on the two friends, but eventually warmed up to Kovu when he proved himself trustworthy. Unfortunately, Zira, after learning of her son's betrayal through Vitani, ambushed Simba in a trap and deceitfully praised Kovu, when he in fact didn't see the ambush coming which almost ended up in Simba's death. After this incident, Simba forbade Kiara from so much as leaving his sight, and banished Kovu. Heartbroken, Kiara said her father would never be Mufasa, greatly hurting her father. Kiara then ran off to find Kovu. When Simba fought the attacking Outsiders, Kiara stopped him, with Kovu's help. She finally made him realize that he and the Outsiders were one and the same, finally ending the feud, and he and his daughter finally nuzzle. When Zira attacked Simba in rage, Kiara tackles her, and Simba helped her after Zira fell to her death in the raging river below. Simba was finally able to reconcile with his daughter and accepts that she's old enough to become self-sufficient and make her own decisions. Azima Azima have been Simba's best friend ever since he ran away after his father's death. As a cub, Simba thought of Azima as a surrogate mother figure and looked up to her a lot. As gratitude for saving him out in the desert, Simba decided to repay her by protecting her from danger. When Simba went back to Pride Rock to save the Pride Lands from Scar's Tyranny, Azima, Maisha and Jike fought alongside Simba and Simba was again grateful to them for helping him. Maisha and Jike He was close friends with the lioness ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. Simba, Maisha and Jike began to see each other as Siblings, since they were both raised by Azima. To this day, they remain close friends. Kovu Mhina Simba is shown to have a good relationship with Mhina. Uhuro, Kabili, Ushindi, Malkia, and Uzima Simba is shown to care deeply for his adoptive grandchildren. Kora and Vitani Na'Zyia, Nita, and Marigold Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Sapphire Rafiki Zazu Timon Pumbaa Ma Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, and Anga Azaad Makini Sokwe Dhahabu The Night Pride Enemies Gallery Family The-rise-of-scar (464).png|Simba, Kion, and Mufasa The Fall Of Mizimu Grove (272).png|Simba and Scar Battle-for the-Pride Lands (880).png|Simba and Nala The-rise-of-scar (456).png|Simba and Kion Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd (22).png|Simba and cub Kiara Friends Enemies Category:Relationships